Chigolo
"Die" - Chigolo to Kame. Summary Rash and Brash. Chigolo charges headlong into battle with little thought, relying on his near unparalleled power, leaving the thinking to the more smart warriors, but although Chigolo doesn’t use his mind that much he is actually extremely clever. He protects his teammates and the earth with every fibre in his body. Has fallen in love with a human, but does not think she would accept him because of his alienated body. Standing 7.1 feet tall Chigolo is a perfect Icer with an extremely muscly physique. His face us usually set in a cocky smile. History Born on Icer he was raised by a clan of Icers to be the most powerful Icer to have lived. He was trained rigorously every day and every night for 125 years only allowing 5 minutes to eat each day, he never got any sleep. Although an evil and corrupt ruler was training Chigolo, he had a kind and caring streak. When Chigolo turned 125 he new he had to leave, he saw how Frieza and the Icers tortured and ruled the planets, he began to plan. Two years later a large pod crash-landed on earth. A few of the Galactic Alliance investigated and found Chigolo. A battle was set to occur, the Galactic Alliance not knowing if Chigolo was good or bad. Chigolo tried to tell them he came in peace, but the earths warriors kept calling him Icer scum. Chigolo surrendered instantly, which made the Galactic Alliance, believe he came in peace. Chigolo told them his story and is know part of the universes mightiest heroes, fighting evil where ever it may be. Still training almost all the time he never sleeps, a trait that he is extremely proud of. Although he is 125 his body is still in its peak. Story Saga Name What your character was doing then. Skills ''Duratus, ''The user channels his energy into the palms of his hand by yelling "Du-rat-us". He drags his hand to his side then thrusts it forward releasing a beam of pure cold. When it comes in contact with the opponent they freeze. ''Flight, ''The name says it all. He flys through the air like an eagle. If he needs to he can boost his flight, his body is covered in a blue aura and instead of flying as fast as an eagle he goes about as fast as a sonic blast. ''Frost Aid, ''Covers the users or anyone the user wishes, body in a layer of frost that has healing properties. ''Ice Blast, ''Chigolos signature move. The user raise their hands above their head in an overlapping shape. A blue aura covers their hands and then with a shout they launch their arms forward releasing a torrent of icicles to pierce the enemy. If the enemy is pierced the target bleeds freely. Relationships * Kame - Their first encounter was one of confusion, Chigolo attacking the unprepared Android thinking he was a demon. However, since then they had formed a friendship and became sparring partners in order to help push the other to become stronger. Category:Characters